This invention relates to a sign holder for use with merchandise display shelves of the type in which the shelves have C-channels formed along the front edge. Shelves with C-channels are commonly found in merchandise outlets such as supermarkets and the like and the C-channels, being formed with upper and lower lips, form a convenient means for mounting many different kinds of fit-in articles such as labels, signs or sign holders which provide information relating to merchandise displayed on a shelf.
One criterion which is applicable to the design of articles such as sign holders adapted to be fitted into a C-channel, is the size, particularly the height, of the channel itself, since variations in channel height can affect the fit of an article in the channel. While small variations in height between different C-channels having nominally the same dimensions can generally be accommodated by prior art articles of this type since a perfect fit is not necessary for most purposes, it is not unusual to find different shelves with significantly different size C-channels. Such variations in C-channel dimensions must, therefore, be taken into account in the design of fit-in sign holders and the like. Heretofore, it has been common practice to stock a multiplicity of different size articles which are otherwise identical in function in order to accommodate shelves with different size C-channels.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,698 granted Nov. 4, 1997, (the '698 patent) I disclosed a versatile plastic sign holder which is designed to fit in C-channels of two different heights. The sign holder of the '698 patent is a plastic sheet with backwardly folded flaps of different heights integrally attached to the top and bottom edges of the main body panel of the sign holder. The two flaps form oppositely facing pockets between which a sign or paper label can be fitted against the back face of the holder to be seen through the transparent main body panel. In use, the sign holder can be reversed for selective engagement of one flap or the other in a C-channel of a corresponding height.
The sign holder of the '698 patent provides significant advantages when compared to previously available constructions requiring an inventory of multiple sign holders, each adapted to fit a single C-channel configuration. However, in order to make use of the versatility of the sign holder of my prior patent, it is necessary to remove and reverse the sign itself within the sign holder before the sign holder could be inverted to be fitted to a C-channel of a different height. Such a procedure subjects the sign to possible damage and, additionally, is somewhat labor-intensive.